Sorry!
by fangirlchum
Summary: Alex and Justin have to work on something together. Sounds like disaster,right? So they do a prank on some "people" and will that ruin there relation ship with that person?Read to figure what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Theresa's Plan

Once upon a time Alex was eating cereal, with cheese!"Alex what are you doing?"Justin Said.  
"None of your buisness that's what!"Alex said Giggling.  
"Hey, I'll try that too!"Max said.  
"Ewww!This is gross!"Max was laughing so hard she almost choked."That's what I'm doing Justin,there..."Alex said smiling from the weird prank she just did.  
"Ewww!You had to eat cereal with cheese to make Max copy you,If you were a master at pranks you would of faked the cheese on your cereal!"Justin said.  
"Hey!You're not smart because I faked it with magic!You should've known I faked it,Wait it's probably because your not smart anymore!"Alex screamed.  
"Ohh!What did you say?"Justin said. Right after Justin said that, His mom,Theresa, came in."What's the matter with you guys?This is not an arguement house!"Theresa said.  
"Well, This wouldn't been happening if Justin wouldn't have got in my buisness!"Alex said.  
"What?I just wanted to know what you were doing!"Justin said.  
"Oh,okay that means you weren't in my buisness!"Alex said sarcastically.  
"Yup because I'm a smart guy!"Justin Said.  
"Okay!One thing:I was speaking sarcastically and the Second Thing:How are you smart for being in my buisness?"Alex said Confused.  
"Okay!You guys stop arguing!You guys have been arguing for years and you never worked together and smiled at the progress you made!"Theresa said.  
"So,why should we stop arguing?"Alex said.  
"Because, once you guys go to college our memories will be the only time you guys fought together!"Theresa said.  
"That's right, i"m sorry Alex for getting in your buisness."Jusin sadly said.  
"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm sorry Justin for being mad at you for being in my buisness."Alex said.  
"Okay!You guys will work on something together so you will get along and see the progress you made and we can remember the day you did that."Theresa said quickly.  
"Sure."Justin said.  
"Sur- wait!How come you're in a rush?"Alex said.  
"It's because It's your dad's birthday and I'm broke!I've been trying to get a present since last week!"Theresa said.  
"Can you guys spare some mon-"Theresa said not finishing her sentence from the rude person,Alex,interrupting her.  
"Well bye!"Alex said running to her room.  
"Sorry can't!Me and Rose are going to a Wizard's Beginner's place,It costs money so...yeah!"Justin said going to the called Alex and Justin to come,Theresa said,"Since you guys won't give me some money, you have to work together starting today!"  
"What?"Alex said.  
"Why?"Justin said.  
"Because I've given you guys money lots of times so yup!That's my plan!"Theresa said.  
"That's not exactly a plan!"Justin said.  
"Well why do you have to be so smart!Just let me get away of calling it a plan!"Theresa said.  
"Justin...Just do it!"Alex said.

Author's Note:Sorry for the short chapter!:/ I was just so Tired. Review, and please tell me what I did wrong, so I can not do it the other time.  
Well Review!Review!Review!Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:I would like to give a shout-out to Spabol1 and xXGoldie12Xx for the helpful Ideas they gave me!=D

Chapter 2:"I would never work with a lazy girl!"  
Justin's POV I woke up from the dimmering splash of sunlight coming from my room,but I can barely stand to get up because my mom told me I'd have to work with the Laziest,Awful,Weird,Disgusting person in my life(Alex)!I forced my self to get up and get ready so me and Rose could go to the Wizard's Beginner's I told Rose we can't be together,  
she told the HeadMaster of Angels and the HeadMasterof Angels said We can be able to get back together because we saved many lifes,well Rose and Alex did.

Since then, Rose wanted to experience the life of a wizard. Once I got ready I went downstairs and saw my mom folding her arms like she's been waiting for me since last night."Justin..."My mom said Suspiciously.  
"Umm,yeah mom?"I said.  
"Oh, so you think you could get away from my plan!"She said awkwardly.  
"I'm going somewhere...Is there a problem?"I said confused.  
"Your gonna miss two events!"She yelled.  
"Ummm..."I said,I was really scared, my mom never acted like this before.  
"SEE!THE TWO EVENTS ARE:WORKING TOGETHER WITH ALEX & SCHOOL!"my mom seemed really angry since I didn't have a clue what the two events are.

I was thinking so hard,I forgot about school!I looked at my watch and saw it was 6:00a.m.I just ate breakfast quickly because my mom was staring at me like I did something I finished eating it was 6:15a.m.I sat down on the couch acting like my mom wasn't there,  
I changed the channel to a show called "Shake It Up".When I saw there was a bunch of kids I SAID,"Kids..."and shook my head,I acted like I was a I checked back to see what my mom was doing,since it was so , I turned around...there she was right in my face, all this time while I was watching t.v. my mom was right behind me staring at me a centimeter away from me!I screamed so loud it woke Alex up.

Alex POV I'm so mad at Justin for waking me up, this calls for pay time!I went to his room and stole his last Captain Bob Sherwood had two models of the I looked at his clock, it read 6:45a. woke me up so early!So I went back to my bed and went to sleep, but before I knew it my mom was stomping up the stairs."Alexandra russo!"My mom yelled.  
"Si?"I said, made me take spanish class, but I learned a couple of words.  
"Get up Missy!"She yelled.  
"What?"I said.  
"You know what I said!"She yelled louder.  
"You said my name..."  
"Uh-huh."  
"That's all you said, are you getting not smarter like justin?is it a disease from me?"  
"No Dummy!"  
"What did you call me?"I was getting angrier each time words came through her mouth,she insulted me!  
"Get up and take a shower!"  
"Okay...bye then..."  
"Okay!"She smiled and skipped out of my room.  
"What a Weird day..."I said as I got ready.

Once I went downstairs Justin was on the couch rolled up in a ball."What happened to you Justin?"I said as I went closer.  
But my mom came out of no where and blocked me."Mom?"I said.  
"sh-ss-shh-ee-she i-i-s-s is sc-ar-y!"Justin said scarcely.  
"Oh my gosh mom!"I said."What did you do?"  
"Nothing, of course..."She said.  
"No, mom!you messed with Justin!"  
"And..."  
"Ohh and me!You messed with me,I didn't really care.. I-I-I wasn't selfish..."  
"See you and Justin really Family-Love each other but once one of you are in danger you guys help eachother!"Mom said.  
"Pfffttt!I would never work with a lazy girl!"Justin said.

Author's Note:Theresa was acting weird and pretending to mess with each one of them to see if the other one would , It's like they never show love, but they only do if one of them is in Danger!Stay Tuned!REVIEW!REVIEW!reVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:The Plan for the Project "Hey who said you can just have an idea and do it!I'm in it too!Momma said both of us!"Justin complained.  
"Well,sorry I was just tired of all the complaints!"Alex yelled.  
"Hey,Hey,hey,hey!Cut it out you guys I'm crocketing!"Harper yelled.  
"Woah, all of you cut it out!You Harper go down stairs,Alex and Justin,you go to justin's room!"Theresa yelled!

Justin and Alex sighed, they knew it would be a terrible day today.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALEX'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Alex thoughts:Justin,gosh!You HAD to complain!Urgghh!Now we have to go to your ugly ol'  
room!Gosh i wish he wasn't even borned!mom shouldn't of had a Smarty Pants Son unless it's me!I guess you could say I am jeolous of justin,but who couldn't be mad at smarty justin!Well,you could say Harper isn't but I am sure she will,when she gets to know the feeling of living in the same house as Justin Russo!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Alex's Thought's Closure~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~Alex's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Me and justin arrived at Justin's Room or you could say "The Dorky Street".  
He opened the door and we sat on his grabbed two pieces of paper and two told me to write a suggestion on what we should do.I told him he was a dork and we both smiled at eachother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Day Two~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ We've got the plan!but its totally a Alex Plan! I dont know if we could ever do the plan because...

A/N:Stay tuned to the awesome story!


End file.
